Bajo las manos
by KitsuneEri
Summary: ¿Épilogo? de "Bajo las palabras". Draco y Harry están juntos desde año nuevo. Algunos cabos sueltos y malos recuerdos del pasado regresan a fastidiar, pero ya nada parece tan deprimente como antes, quizás solo un poco vergonzoso… y muy dulce.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Bajo tus manos.

Advertencia: NC-17. Contiene yaoi y un poco de lemon.

Género: Profundizamos en lo romántico y lo dulzón XD.

Resumen: ¿Epílogo? de "Bajo las palabras". Así que tienes que leerlo antes =)

Draco y Harry están juntos desde año nuevo. Algunos cabos sueltos y malos recuerdos del pasado regresan a fastidiar, pero ya nada parece tan deprimente como antes, quizás solo un poco vergonzoso… y muy dulce.

*Estas eran como "escenas" sueltas, pero terminaron siendo como una seudo continuación. Cosas que quedaron dando vueltas y se me escapaban del final… pero que quizás quieran saber. =)

Aclaraciones: HP y toda la saga y películas y figuritas lego y chapitas y etc. etc. le corresponde a JotaKá, socios Y a todos nosotros los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida. ¡Ja!

Dedicado: A Phoebe que quería el regreso del "desconocido" XD

* * *

><p>*1*<p>

Dos meses después.

Con un gesto despreocupado se acomoda el ancho escote de su sweter de delgado y elegante hilo azul petróleo, oscuro y misterioso, casi negro. Adora esa prenda porque es fresca y ligera, porque resalta la palidez de su piel, el rubio platinado de su cabello y el gris casi azulino de sus ojos. Le gusta porque se acomoda exquisitamente a su cuerpo, porque le hace ver un cuello largo y delgado, porque deja al descubierto sus hermosas clavículas… porque lo hace ver sexy ¡y eso simplemente le encanta!

…Y con el horrible calor que hace en esa época del año. Benditos sean los muggles y su aire acondicionado, porque de lo contrario, las multi-tiendas serían como unas asquerosas y calientes cajas llenas de gente sudorosa… y a Draco, la única persona que le gusta caliente y sudorosa, es Harry.

Levanta una preciosa fuente tipo ensaladera, del mostrador. Es de fina loza color tierra, es delicada y ligera, a pesar del aspecto rústico de los colores y los diseños de apariencia primitivos. Era una hermosa pieza de un juego de fuentes y asaderas de inspiración africanizada, salvaje y tribal. ¡Oh!, estaba seguro que era el regalo perfecto para Molly Weasley, después de todo La Madriguera era como un pedazo de incivilizado constructo humano… unos brutos, vulgares, desinteresados, banales y simplistas.

Y a pesar de todo, estaba invitado para asistir el sábado, al cumpleaños de la matriarca de todos esos pelirrojos, pecosos y desastrosos magos. Pero venían con el paquete llamado Harry Potter.

El juego de loza era lindo y no era caro… y estaba seguro que sería perfecto, después de aplicarle un hechizo de limpieza fácil y otro contra daños.

Cuando levanta la cabeza para buscar a Harry con la mirada, entre los varios estantes y productos de la tienda, se encuentra con un joven que se le hace extrañamente conocido. Alto, delgado, pelo negro y rostro amable. Ambos se miran en un extraño instante de reconocimiento. El chico le sonríe a modo de saludo. Draco le responde de igual manera. Ah… sí, Patrick.

Mientras lo ve acercarse hasta él, recuerda sus ojos castaños que ahora a la luz del día parecen más dorados, como mostaza, grandes y expresivos. Él chico lo observa de arriba abajo, con un gesto suave, sorprendido y quizás hasta divertido. Ve sus labios delgados y su nariz pronunciada, que le recuerdan un poco a su padrino… y Severus Snape había tenido un oscuro y misterioso atractivo difícil de encontrar en cualquiera. El trigueño debe tener unos veinte o veintiún años tal vez, su rostro es anguloso y a pesar del gesto amable, de la apariencia gentil y bonachona en su cara, contrastaba con su mandíbula fuerte y su frente recta, amplia y masculina. No era un hombre atractivo a primera vista, pero llegaba a ser cautivante después de mirarlo y escudriñarlo un rato. Con toda esa gama de expresiones tan humanas, en un rostro de facciones severas, quizás apáticas, pero definitivamente varoniles.

-Hola…- escucha y el chico mantiene la sonrisa amable. -¿Te acuerdas de mí?- el rubio asiente.

-En PinkHead.- responde.

-Sí, en PinkHead, hace un montón de tiempo. No volví a verte por ahí… y realmente esperaba encontrarme contigo, aunque fuese para tomar un trago.- Se miran y Draco se siente realmente absorbido por esos ojos castaños, es como si Patrick no mirara nada más que a él. Era inquietante y halagador… era como el rubio lo recordaba, un chico atento, completamente entregado y apasionado. –Quizás podamos ir a tomar una cerveza… estoy que me muero de calor aquí…- indicó despreocupadamente hacia atrás, donde estaba la salida de la tienda.

-Oh, lo siento, pero ando con mi novio comprándole un regalo de cumpleaños a su… madre, madrastra…-

-¿Novio?- en un acto reflejo, el chico se yergue y da un paso atrás, mirando a su alrededor y casi esperando que le llegue alguna clase de tunda, por atreverse a invitar a Draco. -¿Él… desde…?-

-Llevamos como siete meses.- le sonríe, intentando tranquilizarlo de su exaltación. -¿Y tú, que haces aquí?-

-Ehm… vine con mis compañeros de la Facultad, a buscarle un regalo a una amiga que se va de intercambio a Portugal.- esta vez indica hacia un lugar en específico y Draco puede distinguir un grupo de cinco o seis chicos y un par de chicas. Entre ellos, distingue al idiota que les prestó el loft… y también un chico bajito, de pelo castaño ondulado, que los mira insistentemente. –Llevamos como dos horas revisando y aún no nos decidimos por nada. Las chicas quieren compararle ropa, Allan y Travis quieren darle un mp4 y Sean insiste en estamparle alguna frase tonta en una toalla… y yo sólo quiero irme.-

-Parece algo complicado…- asiente, -pero usualmente las chicas saben qué regalarle a una mujer, especialmente si son amigas y se conocen los gustos… así que la ropa es buena opción. Quizás un llamativo vestido veraniego, algo que el encantador clima de Inglaterra no la deje usar.-

-Suena razonable…-

-A propósito…- dice, sintiendo aún la insistente e inquisidora mirada del chico bajito, desde el otro lado de los estantes, -¿no tienes que rendirle cuentas a tú novio, o algo así?-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta. Luce realmente extrañado.

-¿No tienes novio o alguien con quien estas saliendo?-

-No…- dice con voz obvia y luciendo un poco contrariado, como si la simple idea fuese algo extraño. Y a Draco esa indiscutible desestimación a su valor, le molesta. Le recuerda al idiota que los miró como si fuese una ridiculez que alguien se quisiera acostar con Patrick y el chico se veía con una autoestima bastante disminuida. Inexplicablemente, el rubio se sentía un poco identificado con él. Una realidad y un contexto adverso, podían hacerte ver algo completamente retorcido de ti mismo.

-Pero hay alguien que te interese…- insiste.

-¿Por qué?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Del chico bajito que me está perforando la cabeza con los ojos…- ríe, indicando disimuladamente hacia un lado.

-Oh… es…- el moreno se voltea y lo mira unos segundos, entonces Draco toca su brazo y Patrick regresa los ojos a él. –Oliver.- suspira. –Somos amigos. A pesar de mis intentos, somos única y exclusivamente amigos… es la historia de mi vida. Así que el hecho de que tú tengas novio, que todos los chicos que me han gustado alguna vez, sean heteros o tengan novio… no me sorprende. Es como "siempre la madrina, nunca la novia"…-

-Bueno, pero el no parece completamente desinteresado…-

-No lo sé, ya no lo intento…- para el rubio, esa era una triste e inadmisible opción.

-¿Qué?, ¿necesitas ayuda acaso?- le toca el brazo y le sonríe con evidente malicia.

-Ahm…- mira a los lados, nervioso, -¿y tú novio?-

-No haremos nada malo… es sólo un empujoncito.- se acerca un poco más y Patrick parecía retroceder instintivamente, aunque no se mueve de su lugar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me agradas… fuiste amable y no un idiota acosador, como los cabezas de troll de PinkHead.- Draco se sabía atractivo, deseable a cualquier mirada y le encantaba hacer el papel de sexy y coqueto. No debería resultarle difícil actuarlo frente a él y a sus amigos. –Ya es hora de que te toque ser la novia…-

-¡Ugh!, Sean nos vio… van a venir hacia acá.- casi lloriquea de nerviosismo y frustración. Lo ve girarse y mirar hacia cualquier lugar, antes que a sus compañeros… se alteraba tanto por una cosa tan insignificante. Era tan chistoso.

-Deja de ser tan Hufflepuff…- Le toma de un brazo y lo voltea hacia él

-Qué-

-¡Oye!, qué estas haciendo aquí… estamos buscando un regalo, por si no te acuerdas.- escucha una voz gruesa y masculina quejándose y rezongando, mascullando en un tono tan autoritario y despectivo, que al rubio le daban ganas de aplicarle un encantamiento moco-murciélago.

-Si, claro…-

-Por eso llevamos toda la tarde en este horno… podrías poner algo de tu parte…-

-Hola.- mira a ese grandísimo animal, antes de voltearse hacia Patrick, -No sabía que estabas tan ocupado…- le sonríe encantadoramente. Como todo un Slytherin.

-Ah-

-¡Oye! Pero si es el rubio que te levantaste esa vez en Pink… ¡no lo puedo creer! Te juro que pensé que lo había soñado… ¡tú, con semejante rubio despampanante!- se ríe a mandíbula batiente, codeando a sus compañeros y exagerando la estúpida situación. Ese tal Sean hubiese sido un gran compinche en Hogwarts… pero en su nueva condición de redimido, a Draco le estaba cayendo como un puntapié en el estómago. –Si hubieses querido algo bueno esa noche… algo realmente bueno.- y le hizo un movimiento de cejas.

-Gracias, pero sé identificar algo bueno cuando lo veo…- entonces mira significativamente a Patrick y el pobre chico enrojece hasta las orejas. El resto de sus compañeros hicieron gestos y silbidos cómplices. Draco esperaba que Harry demorara en llegar. –Con él se cumple el dicho de que los callados son los peores…-

-Ya. Si, claro…-

-Mientras que otros son mucho ruido y pocas nueces…-

-Eso suena muy como tú Sean…- ríe una de las chicas, antes de extender su mano hacia él. –Soy Ally por si acaso, ya que nadie tuvo la decencia de presentarnos.- mira con desaprobación a sus dos amigos. –Ella es Dev,- indica a una chica negra, de brillante cabello liso. –Ellos son Travis, Allan… ya conoces a Sean, Joe y Oliver.- Draco los fue saludando uno a uno, hasta llegar al bajito de cabello ondulado y el rubio le saludo con una sonrisa especialmente encantadora y cautivante.

-Soy Draco, mucho gusto.-

-¿Draco?, ¿clase de nombre es ese?-

-A veces eres un insulso Sean…- soltó la chica negra, acomodando su tupido flequillo hasta los ojos. –Entonces Draco, ¿están saliendo?- el rubio ríe coquetamente.

No había demorado tanto en la llamada o eso quería creer. El hecho de que a Bower le encantara hincharle las pelotas a los novatos, le oscurecía el humor a cualquiera. Por suerte Ron le había llamado a su celular, avisándole que debía llegar una hora antes para el turno de esa noche. A veces era una mierda tener el turno vespertino, porque a penas se veía con su novio y muchas veces no podía hacer algo tan simple como dormir con él… Pero ese era un problema insignificante, si se tenía en cuenta que Draco Malfoy, su Draco, su exquisito y hermoso rubio estaba con él, de forma permanente y exclusiva. Correspondiendo a ese enorme, apremiante y maravilloso sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho. Amaba a ese delicioso, exótico y cautivante rubio… lo quería, lo deseaba, lo adoraba, lo necesitaba como nunca pensó necesitar nada en su vida. Más que al recuerdo de sus padres, más que a sus amigos, más que a su familia postiza… más que a nadie y a nada.

El mismo rubio que ahora estaba… rodeado de gente.

Un indefinible golpe de calor le hierve la sangre y un delgado halo de magia lo rodea rabiosamente. Conocía al grandísimo hijo de puta que estaba junto a su novio… PinkHead, hace como un año, una de esas noche llenas de malos recuerdos para Draco, ese idiota se había levantado a su rubio… se lo había llevado a un mugriento departamento por Chappel street, sobre una roñosa pizzería… y Harry había tenido ganas de acriminarse al muy… Y no sabía qué le había visto Draco a ese tipo, no era atractivo, ni tenía un cuerpo escultural… era completa y absolutamente ordinario, normal, estándar, vulgar. Así que debía tener una polla grande o es que sabía manejarla muy bien… Casi siente como le chispea rabiosamente la magia en la punta de sus dedos.

No sabía lo que era, pero el simple hecho de verlos juntos le encabronaba hasta la última célula del cuerpo… igual que con Terry y con cualquier pequeño bastardo con malos y sucios pensamientos con su rubio. ¡Su-maldito-rubio!

-De hecho, éste hermoso rubio es mi novio…- dice con la voz grave y sedosa, deslizando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco. Estará celoso hasta la medula, pero no lo hará evidente. No tanto al menos.

Hubo un corro de miradas apreciativas. Con su entrenado cuerpo de auror, era casi el más alto y el que tenía mejor cuero de todos los presentes. Obviando al rubio que era un espécimen completamente inclasificable.

-Él es Harry…- menciona, abrazándolo íntimamente, antes de sonreírle con gesto inocente. –Ellos son Dev, Ally, Patrick y… sus compañeros.-

-Hola…- tuvo que deshacer el abrazo para saludarlos de manos, pero Draco volvió al contacto una vez que hubo terminado. -¿Sobre qué estaban hablando, amor?- y recalcó el 'amor'.

-Hablábamos sobre tener buen gusto…- le apretó el brazo y le miro con intención. Draco esperaba que Harry no se fuese a molestar.

-¿Buen gusto en qué?…- apuntillo.

-En parejas…- le beso ligeramente en la mejilla. –De hecho estaba pensando en Seamus,- Harry alzó una ceja, completamente perdido, -en que haría bonita pareja con Patrick, él es amable, gentil, todo un caballero… y le encantan los chicos tiernos, pero salvajes, como Patrick.- el moreno ya estaba seguro que Draco estaba bromeando, Seamus era todo menos amable, gentil y caballero. Pero el por qué de la broma, aún no se enteraba. -¿Qué dices?-

-Seguro…- su voz sonaba grave y profunda. El término 'salvaje' le había hecho palpitar una vena, muy cerca de la cabeza.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Tierno y salvaje?… seguro no hablamos de la misma persona. Patrick es un patoso y un pelmazo total cuando trata de ligarse a alguien… tú eres como una de esas excepciones a la regla.- Draco se tensa ostensiblemente y Harry aprieta el agarre.

-No lo creas, mi novio es muy exigente… algo debió haberle visto.- y casi gruñe. Si no fuera porque sabe que Draco no ha estado con nadie desde que están juntos, desde que se hicieron novios en año nuevo, hubiese obedecido a ese potente impulso que le exigía un par de dolorosos encantamientos de interrogatorio, de esos que aprendió en la academia.

-¿Tienen una relación abierta?- pregunta el bajito.

-No, no, para nada…- aclara el rubio de inmediato. –Yo…- carraspea y se siente un poco sofocado y culpable de todo ese turbio pasado. –creo que deberíamos seguir viendo el regalo de Molly…-

-Y nosotros el de Jennifer…- insiste Patrick y se ve evidentemente nervioso, con Harry ahí, mirándolo, escudriñándolo y perforándolo con sus ojos verdes…

-Si hasta se puso nervioso…- suelta Ally, riendo.

-Te avisaré cuando hable con Seamus…- dice Draco y Patrick le mira confundido, luego pestañea y sólo asiente.

-Claro… nos estamos comunicando.- traga y se acerca, solo un diminuto paso. –Que estén bien. Adiós.- apretón de manos por parte de Draco, trituradora por parte de Harry.

-Adiós, adiós.- apretones de manos y despedidas.

Y lo único bueno que Draco puede sacar de toda esa aparatosa situación, es que el tal Oliver se llevó arrastrando a Patrick. Mirándolo, hablándole, interrogándolo muy interesadamente. Inquisitivo y quizás –Draco ruega- algo inseguro.

-¿Y bien?- el moreno inquiere con una ceja alzada, muy a lo Malfoy.

-Podemos hablarlo en casa.- dice y Harry solo asiente lentamente. –Este era el regalo que había encontrado para Molly,- le enseña el juego de loza hermosa y rústica -pero ya no sé si te interese verlo…- Harry suspira.

Sabe que todo lo ocurrido con el idiota de Patrick fue antes de que salieran juntos oficialmente, así que no debería molestarse, Draco no le ha sido infiel… pero no puede evitar estar celoso, enrabietado, mosqueado, resentido, envidioso y un montón de sinónimos porque el muy estúpido se atrevió a tocar a su rubio. Porque no quiere que nadie más toque a su rubio… porque lo quiere sólo para él, porque lo siente y lo necesita sólo para él.

-Veremos el regalo de Molly, lo compraremos si consideramos que es el indicado…- comienza, -luego iremos a comprar algo para la cena y nos iremos a casa a conversar, ¿bien?-

-Si…- y Draco lo abraza apretadamente, Harry puede sentir la tensión y el desasosiego en su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, luego lo hablamos…- le da un topón en los labios y se vuelve hacia la ensaladera. No es que le interese realmente, nada que vea le va a interesar. -Ah, Ron me llamó… Bower nos quiere a todos una hora antes del turno.- hace un gesto hastiado y trata de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Regresas a la misma hora mañana en la mañana?- pregunta mirando una larga asadera de gruesas agarraderas.

-Si.-

-Mañana solo debo hacer el informe de bienes y lo puedo enviar vía lechuza… Así que me puedo quedar en casa contigo.-

-Genial…-

*2*

Al final y a pesar del tenor incierto de los ánimos durante el resto de la tarde, el juego de fuentes y asaderas de limpiado rápido y anti-quebraduras, fue elegido como el regalo ideal. Molly siempre se quedaba corta con sus ollas y sus varios cacharros impares, de diversos estilos estéticos; y Harry ya una vez la había oído quejar de no tener nada 'decente' para lucir durante las celebraciones. El moreno no era un versado sobre buen gusto, pero las piezas de loza 'de aire primitivo' como había mencionado Draco al pasar, le parecían bonitas.

Después de empequeñecer el par de pesadas cajas, marcharon hacia una zona de restaurantes de comida lenta, del cual Harry sabía, el rubio se había hecho especial adepto. La espera por una comida correctamente realizada y con productos de origen orgánico, no tenía precio. Pidieron algo de llevar, unas masas para el té de media tarde y luego se fueron a casa.

Aún era temprano y había tiempo para esa necesaria charla. Draco hizo media jarra de su maravilloso té helado y sirvió un vaso para cada uno.

Harry lo mira largamente, esperando a que hable cuando estuviese preparado. Desde que salieron de la multi-tienda luce un poco tenso y si bien, no debería sentirse contento por la angustia de su novio, eso le dice al menos, cuánto le importa a Draco lo que el moreno piense de él. Harry es una parte importante de su vida y su opinión importa, no como antes.

-Supongo que ya debería comenzar…- menciona.

-Cuando quieras.-

-Bien.- suspira, -Conocí a este chico el año pasado, en una disco cerca del Soho… después que nos peleáramos por todo ese asunto de quedarme a follar en Godric Hollow.- dice. Carraspea un poco y sus manos acarician su vaso de té, la rodaja de limón flotando languideciente. Harry sólo asiente, manteniéndose en silencio. –Usualmente, para pasar esas fechas yo buscaba medios de distracción…-

-Eso me dijeron…- le comenta a modo de hacerle las cosas menos difíciles. Harry sabe de su crisis, no quiere que Draco se sienta culpable o arrepentido de un período de su vida que fue espantosa y traumáticamente horrible. Todos tenemos un medio de escape o de resiliencia, para el rubio era… evadiendo el problema.

-Joder. Me da miedo saber qué te dijeron Blaise y Terry esa vez…- dice con evidente zozobra.

-No es nada que te deba asustar, Draco. Como lo mencionó Boot esa vez, saber el por qué hacías lo que hacías, me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas…- dice, -aunque no debo escatimar en la ayuda de Hermione.-

-Si…- y aprieta los labios. Hermione sabía muchas cosas… más de las que el rubio hubiese deseado y aunque habría preferido mantenerla al margen, Draco sabía que si no fuera por ella, ambos no estarían juntos. Ella había dado sabiduría y reflexión a la mente de Harry, quien alarmantemente impulsivo y categórico, lo habría mandado a volar en cuando hubiese visto la punta inicial de todo el caos que era su vida y lo jodida que estaba su mente. Draco Malfoy follaba con cualquiera, porque estaba triste, porque necesitaba una motivación que le ayudara a llevar su desagradable vida… de paso haciéndola aún más triste y desagradable. – Lo sé…-

-Draco, me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi.- dice, sabiendo que se desviaban del tema, pero no podía evitar recordar la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad mágica.

Él había ido como acompañante de Ginny y haciendo causa común con un muy nervioso Ron. Lo que había augurado como una horrenda noche de aburrimiento y acoso por parte de los incansables fanáticos, se había transformado en sus ojos siendo incapaces de apartarse de la cautivadora visión de Draco Malfoy. Tan alto y delgado como lo recordaba, tan pálido y enigmático como en el colegio, pero más hermoso, más radiante, más normal y humano de lo que recordaba. Se había quedado mirándolo como un completo idiota, detallando cada cambio que el tiempo había operado sobre su antiguo compañero, recordando sus gestos aristocráticos y su elegancia innata. Pero todos sus movimientos, sus gestos y hasta sus expresiones ahora tenían una fluidez natural que resultaba indudablemente atractiva, armónica, tan propias de él… tan únicas e irrepetibles. Y su sonrisa, el sonido contagioso y rítmico de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos iluminados de alegría… Harry no había podido creerlo. Atrapado en esa imagen su boca se había secado y su pecho se había contraído. Se había sentido tentado de acercarse a él y escucharlo de cerca. Era algo hipnótico.

-Lucías tan seguro y renovado, tan alegre, tan tranquilo y desinteresado de lo que el resto de la comunidad mágica pensaba de ti. Habías logrado pasar las pruebas de selección y te estabas plantando frente a todos, siguiendo adelante, con voluntad, con orgullo, sin dejarte caer y pisotear… no todos lograron eso después de la guerra.- Harry lo observa, su rostro luce tranquilo aunque sus ojos brillen de forma un tanto melancólica. –Ambos sabemos que nadie puede salir sin secuelas de algo así y cada uno tiene su propia forma de sobrellevarlo…-

-Bonita forma de llamarlo…- el rubio sonríe sin humor, sus ojos hundidos en su vaso de té.

-Sólo estabas buscando aquello que necesitabas.- toma una de sus pálidas manos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. –Necesitabas contacto, necesitabas apoyo, necesitabas que alguien te abrazara, te acariciara y te mirara de una forma que tus amigos no podían. Es lícito.-

-Se suponía que yo andaba con cualquiera y no creaba lazos con los hombres con quietes tenía sexo casual…- Harry se sorprende al reconocer sus propias palabras, ¿acaso el rubio había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, desde año nuevo?

-De esa forma pudimos conocernos, Draco y nosotros sí logramos crear lazos.- suspira. -¿Y qué sucedió hoy?, ¿qué era eso de Finnegan?- desvía nuevamente el tema, alejándose de la parte escabrosa y regresando hacia lo que quería saber.

-Te estaba buscando entre las estanterías para mostrarte el juego de loza, cuando lo vi y el se me acercó para hablar. Yo…- comenzó, apretó los labios un momento. –Quizás haya sido porque lo conocí en un momento de vulnerabilidad, pero de alguna extraña forma, me siento un poco identificado con él.-

-¿Identificado?- Harry parpadeo. -¿De qué forma?-

-La visión que tiene de sí mismo, es como si tuviera una imagen empequeñecida de sí… sin autoestima, sin valor, sin afecto… no sé. Quizás soy yo quien ve todo eso, pero es lo que me hace sentir.- apoyó su barbilla sobre su puño y miró a Harry intensamente, sin saber si podría comprender la amplitud de sus emociones. –Y es un buen chico, es alguien atento y entregado, es expresivo y cordial.- dice y trata de omitir palabras como cariñoso y afectuoso. –Cuando le pregunté por el chico de cabello castaño, que me estaba acribillando con los ojos desde que Patrick se acercó,- Harry sintió que se atoraba con tu té: 'Patrick' -él me dijo que ya no intentaba nada con él… no te molestes Harry, pero yo le dije que podía ayudarle… no sé, de alguna manera. Si el chico ese tenía algún interés en Patrick, que se diera cuenta que no era una opción siempre libre y dispuesta…- Así que era por ayudar, pensó Harry.

-Por eso mencionaste a Finnegan…-

-Sí…- suspiró, -pero ahora me siento culpable. No sé en qué impulsivo minuto pensé que era buena idea.- el moreno tampoco lo sabía.

Lo único bueno que Harry podía rescatar de todo eso, si es que era así de fidedigna la identificación que Draco sentía con el tal 'Patrick', es que la falta de autoestima, de valor y afecto estaban siendo superadas… para coquetearle a alguien frente a sus amigos –y frente a tu propio novio- había que tener los cojones, la seguridad y saberse atractivo. Eso era algo que desde el exterior el rubio parecía tener en grandes cantidades, pero interiormente se notaba que aún estaba en proceso de sanación.

-En el momento pensaste que era buena idea.- aceptó el moreno y una pregunta comenzó a quemar en su garganta. –Después que nos peleamos… además de este tipo, ¿estuviste con alguien más?- lo miró fijamente.

Harry sabía que no tenía derecho de preguntar, había sido antes de comenzar su relación y durante un tiempo de desesperante vacío y miseria interior. Pero necesitaba saber. El moreno, después de buscarlo por medio Londres, había podido localizarlo y pudo seguirlo un par de veces por el Soho, entrando a algunos bares y a varias discos de ambiente. Incluso una vez se había asustado siguiéndolo por las calles de Chueca, aquella vez había expandido un halo amenazante sobre ambos. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que lo había visto salir de PinkHead junto al tal Patrick. En otra lo vio salir con un rubio, de un bar de Brighton… Lo llenaba de aprensión saber cuántos de esos hombres habían estado con Draco, pero necesitaba saber.

-Harry…- soltó, irguiéndose en su asiento, tenso como un trozo de madera.

-Sólo quiero saber…-

-Por favor…- suplicó y Harry se preocupó cuando sus ojos se pusieron brillantes de humedad. ¿Eran tantos o era la vergüenza?

-Está bien…- musitó, sintiendo que ya era suficiente. Se acercó a Draco y le acarició el rostro consoladoramente.

No se hagan una mala impresión, Harry sí se siente engañado, se siente traicionado y violentado por quien quiso en secreto por tanto tiempo… pero sería tan fácil juzgarlo. Draco se había acostado con Harry y el idiota de Boot al mismo tiempo y después se había involucrado con esos simples desconocidos. Se podría decir muchas cosas del rubio, muchos de sus amigos y algunos de los Weasley se habían opuesto a su relación con él, por la misma razón. "Va a jugar contigo", "serás sólo sexo casual", "se acuesta con cualquiera"… pero muy pocos sabían la verdad detrás de todo eso. Draco era una persona profundamente dañada y había peleado una guerra personal con las únicas herramientas que poseía. Harry ni siquiera podía imaginarse todo lo que había visto y vivido… sus palabras apenas eran una fracción mínima de realidad.

Harry siempre se repetía aquello para guardar la calma. Las cosas con Draco eran diferentes, no era como estar con un chico cualquiera… porque el rubio nunca había sido un chico cualquiera…

-Con todo esto, ¿aún confías en mí?- escucha.

-¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?- frunce el ceño.

-No lo sé…- susurra, -es solo que… ambos sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, yo te quería y aun así…-

-¿Sientes algún tipo de duda?-

-¡No!, claro que no…- el rubio presiona con las manos, su amplia y morena palma contra su mejilla. –Es sólo que… ahora me siento culpable y avergonzado. Yo te quería, Harry, desde lo que ocurrió en el Callejón Diagón, quizás antes… pero yo no sabía que…- luce desganado y un poco abatido. –Sólo fue Patrick y otro chico más, que ni siquiera sé su nombre… hubo otro, pero no sucedió nada con él.- traga grueso y lo mira con esos enormes y brillantes ojos grises. –Lo siento.-

-Draco, no me atribuyas una inocencia que no tengo… no soy una blanca e inocente paloma. Es natural que te sientas mal, llevas el peso de una terrible historia sobre los hombros y siempre has solucionado tus problemas en soledad… en ese tiempo tú no sabías lo que sentía por ti e hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, lo sabes, yo lo sé.-

Harry lo mira largamente, detallando cada recodo de su bello rostro. Era tan hermoso, tan dolorosamente perfecto. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, nunca ha podido dejar de mirarlo y amar cada parte de él, de su cuerpo, de su mente inteligente y astuta, de esa desconocida delicadeza, de ese apabullante afecto y su cautivante personalidad. No puede evitarlo, sus manos tiemblan y sus labios cosquillean por besarlo. Apenas se inclina y captura su boca, acariciándola suave y tranquilamente. Draco se aferra a él y se mantienen unidos, respirando por la nariz, alargando el placer de sus cuerpos en contacto, sus labios frotándose deliciosamente. Su lengua penetra la boca del rubio y lo siente gemir quedo.

-Lo importante es que tú estas conmigo ahora…- dice sobre sus labios, la cálida tarde se vuelve rápidamente más sofocante, sus cuerpos anticipando un contacto necesitado. –porque puedo distinguirte Draco, puedo verte…- el significado de esa palabra los une aún más.

-¿Puedes distinguirme?- mueve los labios y el rubio desliza la boca hasta la comisura de Harry.

-Puedo…- toma su esbelta cintura en sus brazos y lo empuja hacia él, dejándolo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Harry levanta el rostro y lo observa. –Hay algo que me comentó Zabini…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Francia.- lo ve levantar esas hermosas y sarcásticas cejas. -¿Qué sucede con eso?-

-Tiene que ver… tenía que ver con un escape poco glorioso. En cuanto me graduara de Administración y después que se levantara la orden de arraigo mágico, pensaba irme a Francia, a la antigua casa del abuelo Abraxas en Rouen. Quería llevarme los cuerpos de mis padres, para sepultarlos y honrarlos en el Mausoleo de los Malfoy… como Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.-

Harry suspira recordando el aniversario de fallecimiento de los padres de Draco, casi un mes atrás; por primera vez en esos seis años el rubio se había dejado acompañar. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ambos habían llegado después de almuerzo y se quedaron velando el paso de las horas, hasta que Zabini, Nott y sus demás compañeros de Slytherin llegaron a saludarlo, casi al finalizar la tarde. Draco había llenado la tumba de su madre con narcisos blancos, la de su padre de rosas azules y había cobijado el resto del mausoleo con crisantemos amarillos. Harry –que había querido honrar la memoria de su padrino- tapizó la tumba de Sirius Black con flor de Liz. Según le dice Draco, es una flor que representa la realeza y su color era del rojo de Griffindor. Había resultado perfecto. La flor de Liz, al igual que Padfoot, de pétalos aguzados y de un reaccionario color rojo, contrastaban con las armoniosas formas y suaves colores de las demás… eran una flor aristocrática, pero de implícita rebeldía.

Con el paso del tiempo, gracias al calor y la brisa suave que refresca el panteón, el ambiente se llena de un exquisito aroma floral, suave, dulce, fresco y tranquilizante. Conversan en susurros quedos, como si no quisieran perturbar el silencio placido de las tumbas. Draco recuerda pasajes de su vida en Malfoy Manor y sus amigos le cuentan a Harry algunas de sus aventuras y desventuras durante sus veranos de infancia. Para esas alturas, Harry ya se ha fijado que las criptas de los padres de Draco dicen Narcisa Black y marido. Como si el apellido Malfoy no existiese y toda la presencia de Lucius se reduce a un escueto y humillante 'y marido'. El moreno no dice nada, pero abraza al rubio por detrás, apoyándolo, reconfortándolo, mientras lo ve deslizar sus preciosos dedos sobre el metal plateado de las letras.

-¿Aún piensas hacerlo?-

-Ya no lo sé…- Draco mira sus ojos verdes y sabe que no puede estar sin él. No podría irse sin él. –Supongo que no…- dice, -Aunque desearía desaparecer de la Comunidad mágica, de Inglaterra y simplemente irme lejos de todo esto… Lejos de toda esa gente que no puede olvidar y año tras año, me reclaman lo mismo una y otra vez y no dejan que yo olvide, que pueda superar todos esos nombres y esos rostros. Sí, desearía irme y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar… pero más importante que todo eso, es que te amo y quiero estar contigo. Y tú lugar es aquí… así que…- sonríe apenas suavemente, mirándolo desde lo alto sobre sus piernas. Finalmente se inclina y lo besa profundamente, abrazándolo y cobijándose en el amplio pecho del moreno. El sentimiento de tranquilidad que le transmite Harry está llena de consuelo y un entendimiento que a veces Draco no alcanza a comprender.

-¿En serio te quedarías por mí?- ríe y lo aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no?- se eleva de hombros, –Después de todo aún debo estar un tiempo más por aquí, por el arraigo mágico.- dice desinteresadamente, como si fuese el motivo real del por qué no se marcha.

-Eres una serpiente…- ríe y Harry sabe que en el transcurso de ese tiempo pueden pasan muchas cosas. Él podría hartarse del Jefe Bower y pedir una dispensa para una pasantía de formación en el extranjero… además nunca ha ido al continente y Francia se escuchaba como un lugar ideal. Un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo, él no sería el Niño-que-vivió y Draco no sería el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy. Aunque por el momento debería abocarse a recobrar las herencias de su rubio.

-La serpiente cambia el cuero, pero no su obrar rastrero…-

Harry ríe lánguidamente, su frente apoyada contra el pecho de Draco, sin poderse creer aún cómo han cambiado las cosas en su vida. Enamorado hasta la medula, por fin sintiéndose tranquilo, seguro y normal, compartiendo su existencia con alguien a quien no le importa que sea el Salvador del puto mundo mágico. Se siente en calma y amado simplemente así, abrazado al rubio, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y un par de palabras, respirando el aroma delicioso de su colonia, dulce, fresca, invitante. Acariciando la textura de ese divino sweter que le hacía una figura fascinante, dibujándole curvas y líneas allí donde maravillosamente debían ir… en esa cintura estrecha, esas caderas tentadoras, la curva de ese apretado culo de infarto, luciendo ese precioso cuello pálido y esbelto… que Harry se dedicaba concienzudamente a marcar.

-Todo lo que quiero es estar donde tú estas… sabiduría para cuidarte…-

Besa el centro de su pecho, sintiendo en su cabeza las tonalidades oscuras y rítmicas de una melodía. Una que había escuchado con Draco cuando le preguntó sobre esa canción que le había cantado en año nuevo, entonces el rubio había encendido su reproductor de música y le había dicho que ese album se llamaba '¿Cómo medir un planeta?' y había sido lanzado el 98', el mismo año de la guerra. Escucharlo había sido como una extraña y dolorosa revelación, canciones como Frágil, El gran sueño, Rescátame, Abandonado, Encerrados. A ambos les costaba pensar que esas letras fueran una simple coincidencia y mientras Draco le contaba lo que sentía al escucharlas, Harry lo abrazaba estrechamente, compartiendo una nostálgica tarde de fin de semana. A cualquiera podría parecerle un hobby casi masoquista, pero estaba lejos de serlo, eran terapias de verdadera liberación, que ayudaban a matar fantasmas del pasado, a cerrar ciclos y a invocar esperanza.

-Transmíteme tus sentidos, toma mis manos y ayúdame… Jadeo por aire… cuando se va, lo veo ante mi rostro…- el rubio lo corta con un delicioso beso, entonces escucha el resto de la letra sobre sus labios.

-Transmíteme tus sentidos, toma mis manos, rescátame… Lavo mi cara en agua, mi aliento se va en las olas…- concluye, -No puedo creer que recites mis propias canciones…-

-Preferiría a las Brujas de McBeth, al menos son canciones más alegres… pero esa banda muggle tuya, no está tan mal.- Draco niega con humor.

-¿Estamos bien, entonces?- pregunta.

-Por supuesto… pero te advierto que "sentirme celoso" ha subido tres puesto entre las cosas que más odio…-

-Bien, lo siento…-

Draco vuelve a besarlo y Harry lo retiene un largo rato aún. No debe irse al Departamento de Aurores hasta unas cuantas horas más… eso le daba tiempo para algunas cosas más interesantes, más placenteras y definitivamente más físicas, que discutir con el rubio. Cosas que involucraban poca ropa y mucha piel, pocas palabras y muchos besos… y ese espacio que era exclusivamente suyo, cobijado entre los brazos afectuosos de Draco y entre sus piernas ardorosas.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una parada en nuestra habitación, antes de la cena?- propone y le levanta en vilos, el rubio se sostiene de él con brazos y piernas. Afianzando el agarre, se soba incitadoramente en ciertas zonas estratégicas y el moreno no pierde el tiempo y aprovecha de manosear sus muslos, sus nalgas y colar las manos bajo ese sexy sweter azul.

-Excelente idea.-

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

Antes que nada, un gran saludo a todos y todas aquellas personas que me han comentado -¡Abrazos!- y disculpen la tardanza, pero aún estoy solucionando lo de mi titulación = (

Aquí está lo que les había ofrecido, espero les guste. Son sólo dos partes. Trate de que tuvieran lógica XD y continuación con lo que ya había hecho en "Bajo las palabras", veamos qué les parece.

Y, a propósito… esa escena de Patrick "el desconocido" en la tienda, la tenía pensada originalmente para antes del final de "Bajo las palabras", pero me pareció que era darle muchas vueltas al asunto y por eso fue "excluida" y modificada. XD

Por cierto ya estoy contestando los reviews que me dejaron en el último capitulo de Bajo las palabras… =D

¡Se agradecerán los comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento el atraso, pero no estoy con tiempo para nada… y hay tantas actualizaciones que quiero leer. Me siento desdichada.

Para quienes me preguntaron qué piensa Harry o qué pensaba Terry… un poco de ambos.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué creen que es NC-17? XD

"Capítulo" dedicado a Floor Whitlock. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

Sin más demora, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>***3***<p>

Tiempo después.

El pequeño grupo estaba esperando a que las puertas del Auditorium del Instituto de Administración por fin fuera desbloqueado y por ellas saliera el feliz homenajeado. Él sabía que uno de sus acompañantes en ese Hall no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia, a pesar de la pasada amistad escolar que los había unido. Pero Terry tenía toda una historia con Draco, había vivido cosas muy intensas con él… había sentido muchas cosas y algunas eran bastante profundas… aunque no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora que volvían a ser simples amigos, debía actuar como tal, aunque eso signifique compartir con el tipo que se lo levantó. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién puede competir contra el grandioso Niño-que-vivió-y-venció-mil-y-una-vez? Sabía que no tenía mayor cabida en esa situación, Potter se lo había dejado muy en claro durante el cumpleaños del rubio. Y aunque Terry no sabía si sentirse halagado o asustado por el recelo que el mismísimo Héroe de Guerra manifestaba cada vez que él se acercaba a su actual pareja… no dejaría que Potter –por muchas medallas de Merlín primera clase que tenga- lo alejara de su… amigo. Y si ese grandísimo animal llegaba a lastimar a Draco… no sólo le caerían las siete plagas de Slytherin, el propio Terry Boot le mostraría cuánto había aprendido del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Una corriente mágica barrió las puertas dobles, delante del grupo. Segundos después, Draco Malfoy aparecía detrás de ellas… Terry le había dicho muchas veces, cuán hermoso lucía con ropa muggle, cuan bien le quedaban los sacos y las chaquetas, lo increíble que le quedaban las camisas y los pantalones de tela a medida… Oh, Merlín, era toda una visión y Terry no puede dejar de recordar lo suave y cálida que era su piel pálida bajo sus dedos.

-¡Draco!- grita una casi histérica Parkinson.

-¿Qué tal?- se apresura él a preguntar, cuando lo ve salir con una sonrisa radiante.

-Termine con un extraordinario…- menciona sin poder contener la exaltación.

-¿En serio?, ¿un extraordinario?- suelta más de uno, en un corro entre alegre y sorprendido.

Potter suelta una carcajada animada, emocionada, orgullosa… se nota que le va a saltar encima al rubio en cualquier momento. Pero ellos no se han mostrado como pareja en público, no abiertamente al menos. El Profeta había insinuado muy peyorativamente y en absoluto rechazo contra el rubio, algún tipo de acercamiento o de relación de amistad, pero nada como lo que realmente tenían. Ya sea a petición de Draco o por el celo a la vida privada del moreno… Terry asume que deberá pasar mucho tiempo para que lo hagan público.

En cambio Terry no había tenido problemas para mostrarse junto al rubio, frente a todo el mundo. Ya sea paseándose con él por la Universidad o tomados de las manos durante la última fiesta, el castaño se había mostrado contento y orgulloso de estar así con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el antiguo príncipe de las serpientes. Y si hubiese podido, si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, si éstos hubiesen sido correspondidos y si hubiesen llegado a 'algo más', ya lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos.

-Si y soy el tercer extraordinario en los últimos cincuenta años.-

-No lo puedo creer…- dice Bullstrode, ambas chicas aplauden y asienten encantadas.

-Argh… eres un nerd, Draco, de verdad… no sé que mierda haces con tu vida…-

-Oh, si que lo sabes Blaise… un año de autodidacta y cuatro de estar con la cabeza escondida en los libros.- ríe.

-Por eso… eres ñoño.- vuelve a quejarse y a burlarse.

-¿Y?- inquiere Nott y el castaño presume que se refiere a su proyecto de administración.

-Te lo dije, la innovación está actualmente enfocada en el desarrollo de empresas autosustentables que fusionen lo mágico y lo muggle.-

-Especialmente en un rubro que ha sido poco explotado por el mercado mágico inglés, el turismo.- acota Terry.

-Turismo mágico-muggle. Quién te vio y quién te ve…- menciona Goyle con sonrisa ladina.

-Las personas cambian cuando se dan cuenta del potencial que tienen para cambiar las cosas.-

Todos los Slytherin rodaron los ojos.

-¿Quién, Gandhi o esa señora de Calcuta?- soltó Zabini sin una pizca de consideración.

-Coelho, idiota… pero para qué te voy a decir quién es, si eres un ignorante…- espetó con una sonrisa oscura y una ceja elegantemente alzada.

-Ya, Don Muggle.- le dice, muy suelto de cuerpo. Todos ríen, demasiado contentos por el rubio, que por el sarcasmo de ambos amigos.

-Entonces, supongo que nos reuniremos a celebrar hoy en la noche, ¿no?- Parkinson levanta sus cejas insinuadora.

En cuanto Draco y Potter intercambian miradas, eso significa un no.

-Si se esperan hasta el jueves, puedo cerrar el VinC… podemos celebrar ahí.- propone el enorme Goyle.

-No es la idea que Graham, Johann, tú y Milli estén limpiando todo el desastre que dejemos…- responde el rubio.

-Si no te molesta la rústica cocina de los Black, podemos trasladarnos allí… incluso podemos pedir la cena…-

-¿Qué?, no me insultes Potter… no comeré comida preparada o un plat de résistance que tenga sabor a hule.-

-Yo sólo digo…- ríe y levanta sus manos en señal de defensa.

-No. La celebración será este jueves en VinC, e invita a tus Griffindors Potter… para que prueben lo que es comer bien.- Vaya, el hombre tenía carácter.

Siguieron conversando un poco más, cosas sin importancia y algunas relacionadas a la próxima celebración… otra fiesta Slytherin-Griffindor, salpicada de Ravenclaws. El ambiente se mantenía ligero y exultante. En algún momento salieron los profesores examinadores del Auditorium, saludaron y felicitaron a Draco una última vez antes de marcharse. Ellos continuaron allí, simplemente hablando y Terry sintió una egoísta satisfacción cada vez que veía las ganas de Potter por tocar al rubio… se le veía en las manos, que movía sin cesar, siempre parándolas a centímetros de los dedos de Draco, a centímetros de su antebrazo, de su codo, de su cintura… o cada vez que el moreno miraba su boca con obnubilación, mientras el otro hablaba de cualquier cosa.

-Ahm… creo que ya deberíamos irnos…- menciona Parkinson después de un momento.

-Ah, sí…- dice Zabini, levantando las cejas inquisidor. –Hay que darles su espacio al par de tortolos.-

-Eso sería bueno…- responde Draco.

-Que frío te has vuelto con los amigos, Draco…- se burla Bullstrode.

Todos se comienzan a despedir. Cuando le toca el turno a Terry, simplemente lo abraza y le desea lo mejor. … Y lo único que puede hacer es esperar que algo del exquisito aroma del rubio quede en su ropa…

Cuando por fin se quedan solos, únicamente los dos en el Hall, Harry le sonríe con una intensa fuerza calentándole el pecho, estremeciéndolo completamente y provocándole una pizca de nerviosismo. Muchas novedades para un solo día…

Camina hacia una banqueta de madera y recoge su abrigo, sintiendo entre los pliegues de gruesa tela, un muy conocido rollo de pergamino. Suspira profundamente, apreciando el dulce aroma de la frondosa maceta junto a él. Los magos de administración debían gustarle mucho esas flores, porque las tenían diseminadas tanto en las aulas, como en el Instituto de profesores y el Hall de la escuela. Antes no les había prestado mucha atención, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar la belleza de esas pequeñas flores, la suavidad de su olor y esa sensación de compañía que le regalan cada vez que debía esperar al rubio, al finalizar alguna clase, después de hablar con algún profesor… o como ahora, después de su examen de titulación. De alguna forma se había enamorado de ellas… eran como una conocida compañera a lo largo de ese tiempo de 'idas y venidas'. Le recordaban la parte más fea y la parte más bella de su relación con Draco… Ahora serían testigos de un nuevo cambio, del inicio o quizás el cierre de un proceso.

-¿Te gustan?- pregunta el rubio, a su lado. No hay mucho contacto entre ellos, aunque discreta, la universidad sigue siendo un lugar público.

-No las conocía… pero creo que he aprendido a encontrarles la gracia.-

-Se llama Tradescantia…-

-Tradescantia…- repite.

-También se le conoce como 'Amor de hombre'.- Harry lo mira, sus ojos se conectan profundamente y siente unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo. Eso no debía ser una coincidencia. –Y entre los muggles se la conoce como 'Judío errante', creo que hay una historia sobre eso. Un hombre judío que desprecio al hijo de ese Dios muggle… por ello es una planta naturalmente rastrera, aunque a través de la magia se la ha adaptado como una trepadora.-

-Me gusta más 'Amor de hombre'…- dice y simplemente toma su barbilla con una de sus manos, conduciendo esos labios al encuentro de su propia boca.

-Harry…- se repliega ligeramente, impidiendo el contacto. –Alguien puede vernos.-

-No me importa…-

-Harry…- suspira sobre sus labios.

-Quiero que nos vean, quiero que el estar juntos sea algo normal…- le dice, mirándose ambos a corta distancia, en una situación tan comprometida como si fuese un beso real. -Quiero tomarte de la mano, quiero acariciar tu espalda o besarte cuando quiera… no quiero tener que aguantarme.-

-No lo sé…- lame sus labios y esa suave piel rosada, se torna brillante de humedad.

-Hagámoslo juntos. Para ti es tan difícil como para mí…-

El Hall está en completo silencio, en aparente calma y parece completamente deshabitado salvo por ellos dos y la espectadora Tradescantia. Draco desvía los ojos y mira alrededor, cuando por fin se siente protegido y amparado por la quietud del recinto, se detiene a pensar en las implicancias. En la idea de abandonar la tranquilidad de lo privado, de exponer su pequeño rincón mágico en el mundo muggle… la idea de volver a ser asediado, con nuevos motivos, bajo nuevos rencores.

Estar otra vez bajo la lupa, expuesta toda su vida a las habladurías, a las indicaciones, a los gestos sin disimulo, como un corruptor que no detiene su macabra obra… destruyendo, pervirtiendo al hombre que era emblema del bien y la justicia por antonomasia. No era buena idea, para nada… pero Draco sabe que no puede mantenerse oculto para siempre. Si va a vivir en Inglaterra, deberá enfrentarse a la masa alguna vez. Enfrentar a la larga Lista de mártires, que buscan ser liberados a través de su propia carne… concatenados dolorosamente a sus propios recuerdos, a las familiares imágenes de la muerte.

-Necesito tomar aire…- dice y se encaminan ambos a las afueras del Hall de la Escuela de Administración. Draco avanza a paso lento, hasta un pequeño jardín, desde ahí se puede ver el alto edificio de la biblioteca.

-No será tan diferente a lo que hacemos ahora…- comenta Harry después de un extenso y meditabundo silencio. –Caminar juntos, pero con nuestras manos unidas… tener la posibilidad de acercarme a ti y darte un beso. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?-

-Es malo cuando se tiene a fanáticos reaccionarios dispuestos a lanzar una maldición si lo creen justificado. Y el bastardo de Draco Malfoy corrompiendo al epítome de todo lo bueno y lo bello del mundo, es suficiente justificación.- se miran. Draco percibe por detrás del moreno, cómo aumenta la afluencia de estudiantes, seguramente era cambio de período. –Tú lo viviste conmigo, de primera mano. ¿Sabes lo que son seis años de lo mismo?- Era algo mucho más que 'extenuante'.

-Tú dijiste que no querías ser una victima, que no te dejarías guiar por lo que el resto dijera… Esto será-

-Ey, Potter,- escuchan desde una esquina, cercana a los salones de Teoría Mágica. –cuánto tiempo sin verte… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- El chico se acercó sin importarle saludar a nadie más. –¿Andas en misión oficial de auror?- comenta con plena intención.

-No…- gruñó, sin siquiera saludarlo.

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy anda en algo malo de nuevo?- y recién entonces mira a Draco.

No había que ser adivino para saber que esas palabras eran gracias a El Profeta, quien se había dedicado por años a nombrar al rubio simplemente como el Hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Impidiendo que la gente dejara en paz el nombre de su padre y de paso, ligándole todos los males y los crímenes de los que fue autor. Sí, estaba cansado de eso, pero continuar simplemente quejándose no era la solución…

-Piérdete McMillan.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- frunció el ceño a su vez.

-Nada, pero mejor vete…-

-Si la cosa es con este, no te desquites conmigo, joder…-

En cuanto Draco vio esa mirada y casi presintió la vena palpitando en la frente de Harry, pensó que eso no pintaba nada bien. El moreno le había mostrado cuán impulsivo podía llegar a ser y su manía por ser el protector de los débiles, algunas veces podía volverse algo contraproducente.

Draco sabía que cualquier información que tuviese que ver con Harry Potter era motivo de portadas de periódicos, cotilleos e indiscreciones… y Ernie McMillan no le producía otra cosa más que recelo. Significaba exponerse…

Cuando la mandíbula de Harry se tensó, Draco supuso que, si bien no había muchas alternativas… exhibirse sería irremediable.

-Harry…- dice y aunque su sentido de superviviencia gritaba por discreción, finalmente toma su mano demostrativamente. –Tranquilo.-

Cuando ambos se lo quedan mirando, Draco afianza el agarre. Harry le sonríe gratamente sorprendido, mientras que el idiota Hufflepuff se lo queda mirando y lo indica con su confianzudo dedo índice. Algunos estudiantes que pasan cerca, se los quedan mirando. El auror Potter estaba de visita en la Universidad, eso siempre era una novedad.

-¿Éste…?- balbucea.

-No es un éste, McMillan… y de verdad te sugiero que saques tu trasero de aquí o me verás realmente enojado.- escupe.

-¿Ves?- le pregunta el rubio, sin siquiera fijase si el otro idiota se ha ido o no. Ignorando al muy…

-Vamos, Draco…- aprieta sus poderosos dedos contra los pálidos. Le sonríe, sabiendo que es el momento perfecto.

-¿Qué…?- apenas escucha el balbuceo sorprendido del otro.

-Harry.-

-Tengo algo para ti.-

-¿Algo?, ¿dónde?- puede sentir la gente alrededor, todos están mirándolos, espiándolos.

-En un lugar que debimos haber pisado hace bastante tiempo ya…-

-No creo que sea conveniente…-

-… y si las cosas no resultan bien, te prometo que será la ultima vez que lo hagamos…- No puede hacer más que morderse los labios, indeciso, inseguro. -Vamos, Draco, por favor… hay algo que quiero darte. Es importante y te gustará.-

-No sé…- suspira, -no creo que sea buena idea.-

-Por favor…-

-Harry…-

-Vamos, por favor…- insistió.

-¿No te rendirás?…-

-No.-

-Está bien…- dice finalmente, tragando un molesto nudo apretando su garganta.

-Nos voy a desaparecer.-

-Ok…-

Lo presentía, como una visión fatídica del futuro. Cuál podría ser una mejor palestra de exhibición, sino era el Callejón Diagón, con sus callejuelas estrechas, con sus tiendas abiertas y las amplias vitrinas. Con su gente cotilla y sus reporteros siempre pululando en busca de alguna posible –aunque sea remota o ínfima- noticia de la cual dejar registro.

En cuanto dieron el primer paso, los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse notar. Primero como cuchicheos suaves entres dos o tres personas… para cuando llegaron al emporio de lechuzas, el lugar se había envuelto como en el zumbar inquietante y monótono de un panal de abejas.

No ayudó a la exaltada multitud, que Harry Potter le pasara un brazo por la cintura y lo pegara a su cuerpo. Íntimo. Protector. ¡Oh, Merlín! Draco sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca. Todo el mundo los miraba… todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en él, estaban mirándolo, acribillándolo a él. ¡Todos lo miraban a él! Tantos ojos escudriñándolo, tantos ojos… tantos ojos.

Por fortuna, no se detuvieron hasta que el moreno lo condujo al interior de Gringotts. Draco sintiéndose un poco nervioso y mareado, lo miró cuestionador, pero el otro solo le pidió calma con uno de sus usuales besos en la sien; antes de pasar hacia el duende encargado y extenderle un grueso rollo de pergamino.

-El Departamento de Tesoros y Herencias Familiares desbloqueo tú cuenta y la de Snape. Tienes una parte de lo que te corresponde y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.- Le había mencionado el moreno antes de ser conducidos al carrito que los llevaría a las bóvedas…

A pesar de la alegría inicial, el retorno a casa fue peor de lo imaginado. Cientos de magos, brujas y decenas de reporteros de los diversos periódicos y revistas mágicas, custodiaban las amplias puertas del Banco de los Duendes, saltándoles encima en cuanto salieron. Harry lo aferró fuerte mientras se enfrentaban a la multitud. Gritos de incredulidad se escuchaban de fondo, como una mala banda sonora. En algún momento de ese caótico choque, entre los gritos y los insultos, una de las gemelas Patil se les plantó delante y le exigieron a Harry dar una declaración… y el moreno así lo hizo.

Mencionó que no tenía por qué hacerlo, que ese no era problema de ellos y que no les importaba lo que dijera la comunidad mágica, pero Draco Malfoy era su novio desde el pasado año nuevo. La barahúnda fue la esperada y debieron llegar los aurores para que les dejaran marchar…

Quizás había sido un poco precipitado… muy impulsivo… muy Potter.

En menos de una hora todo se había vuelto un desastre. El Profeta, Londres Mágico Hoy, Incantatem News y todo pasquín noticioso, incluido El Quisquilloso, había sacado un número especial, de tiraje rápido y de pocas páginas. "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico tenía una relación con el hijo de un mortifago"… Bueno, esas no eran las palabras que utilizaron, pero ese era el mensaje ulterior… las palabras malsonantes evidenciaban elocuentemente, cuánto aún despreciaba la comunidad mágica, al último de los Malfoy.

Eran seis años, ¡joder!… ¿cuánto más iba a durar eso? Era ridículo, era una soberana estupidez. El rubio había pagado más de lo que correspondía, ¡¿por qué no le dejaban en paz?

La expresión en el rostro del rubio, le estrujó el pecho a Harry.

La llegada de sus amigos –tanto de Griffindor como de Slytherin- exaltados, sorprendidos y muy asustados no ayudó de mucho a subir los ánimos o a disminuir el nudo en sus gargantas. Algunos le recriminaron no pensar en las consecuencias, otros estuvieron a centímetros de partirle la cara al moreno y se quejaron con el rubio por su falta de sentido común…

Lo que debía ser un día de regocijo había terminado con un Draco perturbado, terriblemente inquieto y con el inicio de una jaqueca que le partiría la cabeza… una de esas migrañas fulminantes que hace tiempo no tenía.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así, compañero?- se había quejado Ron.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- Una cosa es que mantengan una vida 'privada' y que nosotros no pongamos objeciones… después de todo los conocemos y queremos tu felicidad.- comenta el pelirrojo, como si fuese algo innegable. –Otra cosa muy distinta, es que lo hagan público… es obvio que la comunidad mágica no lo va a aceptar así como así.-

-¡Pero es mi maldita vida, mierda!- gritó rabioso. -Quiero a Draco, él es parte de mi vida y lo quiero siempre conmigo… siempre, aquí, en el Ministerio, en el Caldero Chorreante o en cualquier puto lugar…- sus palabras destilaban desasosiego.

-Pero para todos él sigue siendo… quién es…-

-No es algo muy alentador.- suelta Zabini con voz amarga. –Estoy hasta las narices de esto…-

***4***

Es increíble cómo uno se puede volver un completo idiota por otra persona. Como somos capaces de mover cielo, mar y tierra por buscar su felicidad… porque su alegría y bienestar es también la tuya. Porque si ambos se sienten tan satisfechos, tan exultantes, si todo se siente tan completo, tan normal y correcto, tan equilibrado y poderoso, es porque están juntos. Amándose y haciéndose feliz el uno al otro. Conociéndose y compartiendo la necesidad… haciendo el amor dónde sea que les pille la ardorosa lascivia, comiendo platos para llevar, comida casera o improvisando un poco de galletas, embutidos y vino, conversando y exponiendo sus vidas, sus almas y sus sentimientos… tomando largos baños de tina y disfrutando de la maravillosa compañía. Sexo. Baño. Comida. Conversación.

Exquisitos e impagables momentos, que no pueden hacer más que dejarte con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, con cada musculo del cuerpo relajado y retozando ambos durante eternas tardes de sábado… las mañanas del domingo o durante la semana, después del trabajo…

Dicen que llegar al segundo –a veces tercer- año de relación, las cosas se enfrían un poco. La rutina, lo cotidiano, verse todos y cada uno de los días, la perdida de la individualidad, del tiempo y del espacio personal, complejiza lentamente la vida en pareja. Ya sea el noviazgo o el matrimonio, se vuelve ligeramente tirante y se llega al primer bache de la relación. La primera crisis, donde las cosas se pueden solucionar o pueden morir…

Harry se sorprende de no haber pasado por ninguna de esa crisis aún, ni la de los tres meses, ni la del primer, ni la del segundo año. Quizás sea porque su relación nació desde la peor de las crisis y desde el más profundo dolor. Eso mengua los intereses bélicos, los sinsentidos y le quita importancia a las tontas nimiedades que normalmente gatillan el caos.

Quizás ambos eran demasiado conscientes de que perder el tiempo con estupideces no era una alternativa… y en lo único que piensan es en hacerse felices…

Harry suspira por la nariz, honda y lánguidamente, deslizando la punta por sobre la piel del estómago de Draco, acariciando los contornos de su ombligo. Aspirando el exquisito olor de su cuerpo, fresco, suave, un poco frutal y un poco a tostado… como a sol, como los rayos que entraban por la ventana e iluminaban su pálida piel. El sol dejaba su aroma sobre ese cuerpo perfecto…

Acaricia su cadera y remueve la sábana blanca, lo único que les cubre de la desnudez. No han podido soportar más ropa o cubre cama, debido al calor veraniego de la noche pasada.

"Si realmente amas a mi amigo, te lo llevarás y no lo dejaras pasar otra vez por esto, Potter". Zabini tenía razón. Inglaterra era muy pequeña para ambos y no había necesidad de pasar por semejante calvario otra vez. No.

Harry mando a la mierda toda consideración y le exigió al Ministro Kingsley, revocar o al menos rebajar, el arraigo mágico del rubio. Mandó al jefe Bower a joder con su tía, en su propia cara, después de que el muy hijo de puta se refiriera a Draco, en malos términos. Sermoneándolo sobre moral, sobra las asquerosidades que hacen los maricones –aunque Harry había salido del closet apenas terminada la guerra- y la clase de gentuza sin valor y sin criterio, como eran los Slytherin, los hijos de mortifago y en concreto, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Nada que Harry no haya escuchado antes… y eso lo encabronaba aún más.

Siendo ambos hombres profesionales, con herencias cuantiosas y con reconocimientos de guerra y académico, no creyó que les fuera difícil hacerse un sitio en la comunidad mágica de Rouen. Los grandes aportes realizados por Abraxas, Gwendolin y cientos de ancestros Malfoy para el desarrollo de la ciudad, fueron un ejemplo de todo lo que les esperaba. Rouen –a diferencia de cualquier ciudad británica vinculada a la Comunidad Mágica- les abrió a ambos, todas y cada una de sus puertas.

Harry jamás había sentido vergüenza de su cultura y procedencia inglesa hasta ahora. Francia era un crisol de oportunidades.

Beso la piel cálida bajo el ombligo, extendiendo el contacto hasta su cadera derecha.

Al contrario de lo que pensaron sus amigos y familia adoptiva, dejar Inglaterra, su trabajo, su casa y sus conocidos, no fue un sacrificio… sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero por el bien de su relación con Draco, debía serlo. Debía ser egoísta por una vez en su vida.

Aunque Ron no había podido, ni querido entenderlo.

-Mira, puedo hacerme el ciego y dejar que te folles al hurón, si eso te hace feliz Harry… pero no puedo dejar que sacrifiques todos tus sueños por él.-

-No lo entiendes Ron…- le había dicho el moreno, –quedarme aquí sí sería un sacrificio.-

-¿Quedarte con tus amigos sería un sacrificio?- dijo incrédulo. -¿Sacrificarías todo lo que tienes aquí, incluso a tus amigos y familia por él?, ¿por él?-

-¿Por qué me haces elegir?- lo había mirado intensamente. –Yo no quiero cambiarlos a ustedes por Draco, él es mi pareja y ustedes mi familia, no son cosas incompatibles.-

Harry recuerda que había tardado tanto en tratar de convencer a Ron, que durante la última conversación que habían mantenido –mientras el moreno recogía todas sus cosas de su antiguo casillero en el Departamento de Aurores-, había terminado por emplear un truco bastante… Slytherin, si había que mencionar.

-Se supone que solo querías… joder con él… nada más.-

-Ron…- había comenzado, sentándose en la banca y luciendo derrotado. -¿No quieres verme feliz?- cuestionó y el pelirrojo había abierto grandes ojos, -porque lo soy, realmente. Los Weasley son la familia que nunca creí tener, tú y Hermione son mis mejores amigos… y Draco es la persona que me llena, que me complementa. Es la primera persona que me aprecia por ser Harry, que comprende mis miedos y entiende por lo que he pasado… aparte de ustedes, claro.- su amigo parecía pensativo y sus hombros lucían caídos, como si se sintiera desolado por tal revelación. –Sé que él fue un miserable con nosotros en Hogwarts… pero si supieras por lo que ha pasado. Él ha visto, ha sentido… ha vivido cosas que ni te imaginas. Mis peores miedos son comparables a los suyos.- Ron no decía nada, pero Harry sabía que si bien no había hecho que el pelirrojo sintiera más agrado por el rubio, que antes, al menos ahora no pondría tantas objeciones cuando el moreno se fuera del país. -¡El me comprende Ron y yo lo comprendo a él!-

La sensación de los suaves y pálidos dedos de Draco acariciando su cabello, lo alejaron de ese recuerdo. Era un movimiento lento, muy lento, amodorrado pero muy tierno, muy familiar, tan íntimo y afectuoso… y como siempre, Harry se sorprende del estremecedor poder de una simple caricia. El rubio apenas le toca el cabello, lánguidamente, más dormido que despierto y el moreno puede sentir un tibio calor que se agolpa en su pecho. Una sensación tan amplia, tan basta, tan increíblemente reconfortante y esperanzadora, llena de energía y calidez. Dulce. Mágica. Cualquier cosa es sacrificable por eso.

-¿Qué hora es?- escucha, después de un largo y somnoliento suspiro.

-Van a ser las diez y treinta.- dice, luego de ver rápidamente el reloj en la mesita de noche, a través de los doseles de tul blanco traslucido.

Harry usualmente no entendía de esas cosas hogareñas, esos detalles y remilgos que a veces tenía el rubio, cuando elegían algún elemento necesario para el departamento. Y no es que Draco le hubiese exigido mucho, a diferencia de lo que el moreno había pensado… supuso que ver la parquedad de muebles y electrodomésticos en el antiguo departamento del rubio, debió darle alguna pista. Ya no era el chico pijo y excéntrico que había sido en su juventud.

Habían escogido un departamento amplio, pero sólo para dos. Una gran suit principal y una para invitados, un baño, cocina y living comedor, además de una plaza para vehículos en el estacionamiento. Como el lugar ya venía relativamente amueblado con los enseres principales, con Draco y su fluido francés, debieron salir a comprar sólo cosas como sábanas, manteles… y ese maravilloso tul, entre otras cosas. Ahora esa pieza de tela blanca transparente, que ungía de dosel, era uno de sus objetos favoritos en todo el departamento…

Harry no se había dado cuenta de su prodigiosa utilidad, hasta que un día, después de regresar de la Central Francesa de Instrucción de Aurores –donde estaba realizando una aclimatación y posteriores estudios en Defensa aplicada y Estrategias de campo, gracias a Kingsley- había encontrado al rubio durmiendo sobre la cama. Vistiendo únicamente un pequeño short, que arremangado como estaba, no cubría más de lo estrictamente necesario y la habitación iluminada sólo con la luz dorada de la lámpara, sobre la mesita de noche.

El moreno se había sentido como un voyeur cuando se había acercado, mirando a través de la traslucida tela, mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente. Mirando su piel pálida, seguramente suave y tibia, visible gracias a la insignificancia de la prenda que vestía. Observando con la boca seca la piel inmaculada de sus muslos, subiendo deliciosamente hasta el pliegue de carne que iniciaba esas carnosas nalgas… podía ver esa apetitosa curva perderse bajo el borde del short… ¡Oh Merlín!, a pesar de ya haber visto miles de veces al rubio desnudo… esa había sido una de las imágenes más eróticas que recuerda. Quedársele mirando desnudo a través del dosel, se había transformado en un exquisito e irresistible pasatiempo…

Es que era inevitable que Draco le sacara ese lado primitivo, a la luz… con él se volvía un poco animal. Pensaba, se sentía y actuaba como un animal. Necesitándolo con desesperación y tomando todo de él cuando están juntos… bebiendo de sus labios, impregnándose de su cuerpo, abrazándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndole le amor con lujuriosa ansiedad. Empujándose dentro y corriéndose en su interior, llenándolo por completo, sintiendo placer ante la sola idea de dejar su semen dentro del rubio y que él lo sienta, que se sienta húmedo y saciado… Lleno. Una parte de él mojando su interior.

También se vuelve un animal cuando otros lo miran con demasiado interés en los ojos, Harry casi puede leer el sucio deseo y las malas intensiones. Y aunque sabe que los hombres celosos y posesivos no siempre son bien recibidos, no puede evitar delimitar territorio y mostrarse protector. Haciéndoles ver que el rubio le pertenece y gruñéndoles alguna advertencia solapada. Al principio había sido por inseguridad de sí mismo y aunque ahora estaba seguro que Draco lo amaba, no podía evitar que su pecho se apretara y bramara, que su sangre hirviera y que su magia chispeara rabiosa cada vez que algún tipejo le insinuaba cosas a su rubio. Era algo incontrolable y si no fuera porque Draco podía 'leerlo' y buscaba evitar esas situaciones, sería algo destructivo también.

Ya lo decía él, con Draco se volvía un animal. Celoso. Primitivo. Salvaje.

Con esa misma ansiedad arcaica que le gruñía en el interior, Harry besó, lamió y marco a consciencia la piel sobre el hueso de la cadera, dejando rastros de saliva mientras deslizaba sus labios y rozaba su lengua, acaparando todo ese cálido espacio de carne hasta la unión con el muslo… y un poco más abajo… hacia la ingle.

-Mmh… Harry…- gime suavemente, doblando y abriendo una de sus piernas para darle más espacio entre ellas. –…Granger…-

-¿Mm?- ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de lo que escuchaba, sólo tenía atención para ese muslo interno que estaba bajo su boca y para esa polla suave, que comenzaba a erguirse, a hincharse y endurecerse en su mano izquierda.

-Recuerda que…- suspiró y movió ligeramente las caderas. Harry le había dejado dos enormes chupones en la cara interna del muslo derecho. -Granger por Flu…-

-Después.- deslizó sus labios hasta una pequeña y angosta zona entre la ingle y los testículos y chupo fuertemente. Draco jadeo y se arqueo de esa forma tan deliciosa, un poco felina, un poco hipnótica, mezcla de placer y quizás un poco de dolor.

-La habitación, Harry…- cuando lo escuchaba hablar en esos largos suspiros, es que Draco estaba completamente entregado, que se dejaría tomar y hacer lo que sea. –llegan el martes…- dice, pero sus pálidas manos se concentran en acariciar la cabeza de Harry entre sus piernas. El moreno puede sentir como los largos dedos de una de las manos le tocaban suavemente la mandíbula y detrás de su oreja izquierda, mientras la otra mano le acariciaba la nuca. –Harry…- se queja.

El moreno finalmente levanta la cabeza y sube hasta posicionarse frente a frente sobre el rubio. Mira sus hermosos ojos que ya están nublados de deseo y no puede evitar sonreír internamente. Era el hombre más cautivante y sensual que hubiese conocido y era suyo… y la polla de Harry también sabía que ese rubio era suyo, porque ya estaba erecta y dura, colgando ansiosa entre las piernas de su dueño.

-Es idea mía o prefieres ir a limpiar una tonta habitación, que hacer el amor conmigo.- pregunta, fingiendo enfado.

-No, claro que no.- responde el rubio, suspirando larga y suavemente. –Pero después te quejas porque falta no sé qué y quieres que Weasley se sienta cómodo, para que luego no ande denso cada vez que él y yo nos encontremos en la misma habitación.-

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dice y piensa que a pesar del tiempo, Ron sigue igual de intransigente. Al menos ya no lo miraba despectivamente como antes, cuando la única función del rubio en la vida del moreno, era la de dejarse follar. –Pero me gustabas más cuando anteponías tus propios intereses…- hace un puchero mientras baja una de sus manos y a vista y paciencia de Draco, se masturba la tiesa polla con un par de largos tirones.

-Lo que sucede es que tú cerebro está sin sangre.- ríe. –Eres un obseso…- Harry siente como alarga su mano y le toma el pene, acariciándolo y jalando un poco del tronco, frotándole el glande, la capucha de carne rosada y el orificio.

-Asume que te gusta mi polla, desde la primera vez que la viste…-

-Quizás…- casi ronroneó.

-Desde la primera vez que la tuviste en las manos…- el rubio le sonrió con los ojos brillantes y Harry siguió enumerando incitadoramente, -o en esa deliciosa boca tuya…- le beso profundamente, antes de tomarle de ambas manos y apresarlas por sobre sus cabezas, -o la primera vez que estuve entre tus piernas, hundiéndome dentro tuyo…- le murmura sobre los labios, mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre el rubio. No sabe si es él quien está tan caliente, pero siente el pálido cuerpo apenas tibio contra su piel.

-Si, lo recuerdo…- Draco le besa, le muerde los labios y la barbilla, baja un poco y se ensaña con su manzana de Adán. –Tu polla se llevaba bastante bien con los orificios de mi cuerpo…- sonríe y le abraza la cintura con sus piernas.

Harry invoca un _accio_ no verbal y desde la cómoda al otro lado de la habitación, vuela hasta ellos el cinturón de piel que Draco le compró en navidad, hace dos años. Que si bien se lo entregó con un par de meses de atraso –digamos después de hacerse novios-, era el primer regalo que el rubio le había dado y por eso, tenía un lugar especial en el corazón del moreno… y aunque el cinturón no parecía tener nada de especial, con su rubio, nada era por simple casualidad. Después de un par de tragos en el cuerpo y de un poco de manoseo preliminar, Draco le había contado cuánto le gustaba su cinturón del uniforme de aurores… desde el inicio había fantaseado con miles de utilidades para esa rustica y masculina prenda de piel de dragón. Pero ese cinturón de auror ya no era necesario… y aunque Harry también usaba el regalo de Draco con sus jeans para salir –cargando todo el día con los recuerdos impregnados en la prenda- era un objeto casi netamente de uso… íntimo.

En cuanto el cinturón llega hasta ellos, Draco se ríe y levanta sus muñecas hasta el cabecero de la cama. Le mira con esos grises ojos brillantes de deseo y ansiedad, comenzando a respirar aceleradamente de anticipación. Harry sabe que el rubio adora estar amarrado y sometido… ¡si son tan complementarios!

-A pesar de que la primera vez que te hablé,- dice sujetando sus muñecas en un amarre firme, pero no demasiado apretado -después de cinco años sin saber nada de ti, fueron las palabras más desafortunadas que he dicho… no me arrepiento de haberme arriesgado de esa forma… como si hubiese saltado de mi escoba sin la varita encima…- acaricia su rostro y besa sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Tampoco yo me arrepiento de haber aceptado esa propuesta tan vulgar y torpe…-

Ambos sonríen y Harry comienza descender por su cuerpo… ama a Draco, adora conversar con él, pero existe un límite para el dolor de tener la polla y los huevos duros.

Después de dos años de relación y casi un año de sexo indiscriminado y antojadizo con Draco, Harry sabe al dedillo qué le gusta y qué no. Conoce todos sus puntos sensibles, sabe cómo volverlo loco con un par de caricias y derretirlo desquiciado con una mamada… en parte, porque el moreno se ha hecho adicto a ese espacio entre sus pálidas piernas. ¡Mmh!, y ahora puede ver unas sexys marcas rojizas de chupones en su muslo izquierdo y cerca de sus testículos… eso sólo le provoca un tirón de deseo.

Besa superficialmente las marcas, antes de hacer lo propio lamiendo la base de la polla frente a su rostro. Siente al rubio removerse y entonces le lame toda la extensión, acariciando y poniendo especial atención en cada vena y saliente, en el frenillo, en la curva hacia sus testículos y en esa carnosa cabeza, rosada y húmeda. Relaja los músculos de la garganta y se la mete entera, todo lo entera que puede… y comienza a subir y bajar, apretando los labios en torno y chupando intensamente el glande cuando llega arriba. Succiona con fuerza y Draco gimotea lastimeramente, casi llegando a la desesperación, arqueándose como una serpiente siendo torturada y exhalando con expresión necesitada.

-Harry…- gime largamente y mueve las piernas con ansiedad, las abre y se entrega por entero. –Ahh…- exhala, -¡Circe!, Harry…- el moreno hace vibrar su garganta y presiona la lengua, apretando la carne del rubio contra su paladar y sus dientes. -¡Ah!, ¡ah!… ¡ah!-

Su saliva le resbalaba por la barbilla y se deslizaba deliciosamente por la polla del rubio, haciéndose largas y espesas gotas que bajaban sensualmente por las íntimas curvas de ese cuerpo amado, ese cuerpo que comenzaba a brillar de sudor… el sudor que sentía bajo la palma de sus manos viajando por su abdomen y entre sus pectorales. También podía sentir sus pálidos muslos calientes, así como los músculos de sus costados y como sabía Harry, lo estaría su cuello tenso. Caliente, su rubio estaba caliente y tenso bajo sus manos. El moreno lo conocía demasiado bien, conocía cada temblor, cada sonido saliendo de esa apetitosa boca, cada movimiento, cada presión… sin necesidad de mirarlo, sabía que Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados, jadeando con la boca abierta, sabía por el sonido de la madera del cabecero y el movimiento involuntario de sus manos jalando la amarra en sus muñecas, que estaba en lo más profundo del placer… Draco estaba relajado, olvidando todo salvo el negro brillante, satinado, de la intensa excitación, de la honda y ardorosa lujuria…

Untó sus dedos con la saliva que ya le resbalaba por el perineo y los hundió en él, deleitándose del calor abrazante y la textura sedosa de su interior. Esa pequeña y apretada abertura que ahora se cerraba celosamente en torno a sus dedos, pronto acogería a su polla… ese diminuto espacio se abriría para él.

Movió con fuerza sus dedos, penetrándolo con intensidad a medida que buscaba la zona de la próstata. Rotándolos y haciendo tijeras con los dedos y enterrándolos profundamente hasta frotar esa maravillosa glándula que tenía al rubio al borde de la desesperación, jadeando ahogadamente y estremeciéndose. Succionó con intensidad y entonces Draco se doblo de forma casi dolorosa. El moreno casi puede sentir el sabor del pre-eyaculatorio del rubio empapar su lengua.

-¡Harry! ¡Ya!… ¡no puedo…!, ya, ya…- jadeaba con un enloquecimiento que le provocaba al moreno una sonrisa depredadora. Con la mente nublada y la necesidad goteando entre sus piernas, el moreno lo contempla como a una pieza de arte… sonriendo con morbosa lascivia. –Por favor, por favor, por favor…- y siguió repitiendo, llamándolo.

Harry llega hasta su rostro y lo besa con la misma depredación, mordiendo, chupando, presionando su lengua… nunca tendría suficiente de él. Levanta una de sus piernas y la deja sobre su hombro izquierdo, con denodada devoción acaricia con sus labios la cara interna de la rodilla.

-Harry… ya…- se remueve y tira de sus manos atadas… es hermoso, hermoso.

-Pon tu otra pierna en mi cintura…- le dice y se sorprende de que su voz suene tan ronca, oscura, tan profunda y estremecedora. Draco tiembla y le obedece, mirándolo nublado de deseo.

-Harry…-

El moreno se agarra la polla y se aplica un hechizo lubricante, no verbal y sin varita… no por nada es El Héroe… la apoya contra su entrada y empuja el glande dentro. Cierra los ojos y siente a plenitud la deliciosa presión, mueve circularmente las caderas del rubio, antes de penetrarlo completamente. Hondo, profundamente, hasta que sus huevos choquen contra las suaves nalgas de su rubio. De fondo puede escuchar la sonora respiración de su novio… tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, siempre difícil al inicio…

-Te amo, Draco, joder…-

-Harry… Harry, dámelo fuerte…- se arquea y lo apura impulsándolo con los talones. –Fuerte…- jadea, -fuerte…-

-Joder…-

Lo besa rápida e intensamente, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Tomándolo de caderas y nalgas, agarrándolo de donde sea, se apalanca y comienza a empujar… penetrándolo con fuerza, empalándolo, dándole duro… duro, adentro-afuera.

-¡Draco! ¡Dios Santo!- Aún estaba tan apretado.

-¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¡Así, Circe!, así, así…-

La habitación se llena de sonidos. La cama que comienza a golpear la pared, los jadeos y los gimoteos necesitados del rubio y las exhalaciones guturales, casi animales, de Harry, el golpeteo sordo de sus huevos chocar y ser apretados contra el delicioso culo del rubio… el lascivo sonido de la humedad de su polla resbalosa, frotar contra las paredes internas de Draco. El sonido del sexo pleno, de las palabras amorosas, las palabras incitadoras y los murmullos incoherentes…

Los lloriqueos casi lastimeros del rubio cuando Harry le da duro en la próstata, machacándole fuerte, tan fuerte como sabe que le gusta. Le hinca los dedos en la cintura, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si se sujetara a la consciencia, mientras la vehemencia le llena de ardor la sangre y se empuja duro, sin parar, una y otra vez… los músculos comienzan a dolerle, puede desgarrarse o partirse un hueso pero sabe que nada puede detenerlo… y sigue empujando, partiéndole el culo… perforándole las entrañas, abriéndolo.

Esta tan caliente, sumergido en el frenesí del movimiento, de perderse en el fuego de la lujuria que lo ahoga… sólo es consciente del calor voluptuoso de ese cuerpo que lo acoge y es pleno deseo, lúbrico y brioso deseo. Y verdaderamente se ahoga en el fuego que le abrasa los pulmones y el corazón, esa ardorosa y espesa lava de necesidad resbala desde su estomago hacia su bajo vientre, hacia sus huevos… hacia la línea límite. Profundo. Embriagante.

Mira a Draco retorcerse sensualmente en espasmos de electricidad atravesándole el cuerpo, mezclándose con el balanceo arriba-debajo de las estocadas del moreno, gimoteando y boqueando ahogadamente. Tiene la frente húmeda y los labios rojos e hinchados, maltratados de besos y mordidas, de contenerse y de sufrir de placer. Harry no puede dejar de mirarlo y la simple visión de su entrega, le arrastra inminentemente al orgasmo…

-¡Joder!… Draco, ¡joder!…- gime con los dientes apretados, la mandíbula tensa, absorbiendo esa cautivante visión. -¡Dios mio!… ¡me vengo!, me vengo…-

-¡Si!, ¡Harry!… ¡Ah!, mis manos…- jala del cinturón, -mis manos…-

Harry no recuerda en qué momento lo ha desatado… sólo sabe que es rodeado por los brazos amorosos de su novio, que lo aprieta contra su cuerpo, adhiriéndose a él, aferrándose como una necesidad dolorosa mientras se abre para Harry, quien manteniéndolo sujeto de las nalgas, le abre sus voluptuosas y turgentes carnes, dándole libre espacio a su polla… sintiéndolo esos enloquecedores espasmos…

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- el rubio jadea desinhibido, antes de morderle con fuerza un hombro. -¡Córrete!, yo…- Presionando sus dedos hundidos en su cabello, -¡Lléname Harry, córrete dentro!… ¡hazlo, hazlo! ¡Ah!- entonces cierra sus piernas apretadamente en torno a su cintura y le estruja la polla dentro.

-¡Draco!, ¡me voy… Merlín bendito!- exhala y entonces ve los miles de puntos brillantes frente a sus ojos…

No escucha nada y al mismo tiempo, siente en la lejanía las exclamaciones extasiadas de Draco, siente como la cama golpea una ultima vez… y siente como eyacula explosivamente dentro del rubio, como un tirón en los huevos, siente que se viene dentro en chorros calientes que se riegan y rodean todo, mojando, lubricando las paredes… y Harry sigue empujando un par de veces más… sintiendo su polla siendo ordeñada, hasta la ultima gota. Sintiendo la lujuriosa humedad del semen que se chorrea allí donde sus cuerpos se unen… Y el calor orgásmico es sólo equiparable al calor embriagante que llena su pecho, porque están haciendo el 'Amor'…

El sonido de las respiraciones lo cubre todo, las fuertes inhalaciones y las liberadoras exhalaciones. Harry no quiere separarse demasiado… no quiere perder el cálido contacto del rubio, su respiración errática acariciándole el cuello o sus labios carnosos besándole tierna y lánguidamente.

-Te amo…- escucha, acomodándose a un lado del rubio, dejándole respirar sin el peso de su cuerpo. –Te amo, Harry… te amo demasiado, siempre…- se abrazan apretadamente.

-También te amo… como no he amado a nadie…- hunde su rostro en la zona del cuello, bajo la oreja del rubio. Presiona un pequeño beso, mientras lo siente acariciarle la espalda aún húmeda.

-Creo que me gusta que me amarres…-

-¿En serio?- responde con ironía.

-Pero tiene una explicación, so mamerto…- el moreno lo mira sonriendo, -si lo pienso es algo muy… como abstracto. Quizás sea por el hecho de que, a pesar de no poder tocarte, igual estas para mi, mimándome, amándome… a pesar de la restricción o de la imposibilidad… y entonces, de alguna manera siento que necesito demostrártelo de otras formas, no sólo con mis manos… y te miro más, te beso más, te busco más, te… te necesito más, mi cuerpo te necesita más.- Harry lo escucha y suena como si el rubio lo hubiese estado meditando por mucho tiempo. El moreno levanta la cabeza y ambos conectan sus miradas.

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan fascinante…- le dice y no es un simple halago. No lo dice sólo por decirlo. Llevan dos años juntos y Harry aún no termina de sentirse fascinado con él, de sorprenderse y admirarse del rubio… Dos años y todavía se siente como un jovencito deslumbrado, embobado por su belleza, por su inteligencia, por su fortaleza, por su entrega.

-¿Qué es lo fascinante?- Draco lo mira sonriente, descansando lánguido de espaldas sobre la cama. Aún respira un poco agitado, sus majillas y la piel de su cuello todavía guardan un poco de rubor. Su hermoso cabello rubio sigue alborotado, brillando primorosamente contra las sábanas color marfil, su frente todavía un poco húmeda retiene unos cuantos cabellos.

-Tú eres completamente fascinante. El hecho de que seas tan perceptivo y que tengas esos comentarios que me dan ganas de abrazarte y besarte entero.-

-Oh, muy bien…- dice con una sonrisa ladina, deslizando los brazos por el cuello del moreno y acercándolo a un dulce beso.

Ambos se acomodan estrechamente para descansar, Harry sabe que ya debería contactar con Hermione por Red Flu, a su amiga le gustaba planificar todo perfectamente y con la suficiente anticipación. Era sábado y si las cosas marchaban bien, sus dos amigos llegarían el martes, para pasar una semana con ellos en Rouen. Lo que significaba, de alguna forma, que Draco estaría tenso y un poco alterado los primeros días. Con Hermione se llevaba más que bien, ambos eran muy parecidos y compaginaban en muchos aspectos… pero Ron era otra cosa. Ugh, mejor ni lo pensaba.

Harry se recuesta de lado, abrazando a Draco que aún se mantiene de espaldas. Lo acerca a su cuerpo y lo abraza estrechamente, besando sus labios con suave cansancio, perezosamente, degustando el sabor placentero y embriagante del orgasmo que se aleja lentamente… y aún más importante, el dulce gusto llenador y perenne de hacer el Amor. El moreno le frota su nariz en el cuello, sintiendo como el rubio acomoda sus caderas y piernas dentro del abrazo. Le encanta cuando cierra las piernas así… es adorable, vulnerable, como una pequeña criatura tímida, avergonzada de la humedad entre sus piernas.

¡Draco es tan hermoso y erótico!… y Harry tan instintivo y predador…

A pesar de las piernas juntas del rubio, lo acomoda contra su pecho y deslizando una de sus manos, acaricia el espacio entre sus piernas, sus suaves nalgas, el bulto de sus testículos que acaricia con adoración, sintiendo plenamente la textura de la piel del escroto; toca el perineo y desliza sus dedos por el surco de sus nalgas, tocando ese pequeño y suave anillo de carne. Esta húmedo y Harry se estremece de excitación, de posesividad. Mete dos de sus dedos dentro del rubio y remueve la cálida viscosidad que moja su interior… su semen que se escurre eróticamente entre sus dedos hacia fuera…

Todo el mundo lo mira como si fuese un honorable, inocente y buen niño… como si no tuviera necesidades, como si no tuviera pensamientos oscuros y sucios, o como si no fuese al baño como un humano normal. Con Draco puede ser él, simplemente Harry, con sus conflictos internos, con sus esquinas oscuras, con sus pesadillas y noches de insomnio, con sus ataques de rabia o sus momentos de intenso nerviosismo e inseguridades. Es difícil aceptar lo implicado que está con Draco, lo sometido que se siente a los sentimientos que lo embargan. La dependencia, la complementariedad, la pertenencia, la posesividad… tantas cosas. Ya no puede vivir sin él, está completa, absoluta y estúpidamente enamorado… es lo más bello y también, lo más estremecedor.

-En qué piensas… pequeño pervertido…- pregunta el rubio, moviendo ligeramente las caderas… escuchándose claramente, el sonido de la humedad. A veces Harry se pregunta cómo Draco le aguanta lo 'pervertido'.

-En que… sintiéndolo mucho por Hermione, tendrá que seguir esperando que la contacte, porque no pienso salir de esta cama en un buen rato más.-

-¿En serio?- Harry sonríe de esa forma oscura. –Ya qué…- se eleva de hombros fingiendo desinterés.

* Fin. *

* * *

><p>Ahora si, final de los finales =)<p>

No quiero ser auto-referente, pero tuve que mencionar la graduación de Draco =P ¡Quiero su misma suerte! La diferencia es que el rubio es aplicado e inteligente…

…Y Potter, siempre he creído que es un poco pervertidillo =D

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá nos leamos próximamente…

¿Comentarios?


End file.
